


The Best Harry Potter Drabbles In The World!11!

by Incubus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gen, LMAO, M/M, Multi, Other, SEXYBOOTIES, Sexy, asshole, fucktard, pussy, yummy, yummyyummycummyinmytummy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubus/pseuds/Incubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lmao drabbles of the best Harry Potter ships in the entire world. Lmaolmaolmao. Request ur otp if ur not a pussy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Harry Potter Drabbles In The World!11!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yourmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourmom/gifts).



“I hate you. Get out of my Sad head” YElled quirl. He was teaching class and his disgusting parachute of a friend started whispering “hey lil’ mamma <3”. Everyone in classroom started me and i blushed a vibrating shade of read. “Keep werking asshole children or il;;lhex all of you to hell” The kids when back to work. Qurl tried to drown owt voldemorts firlting. But he couldnt do it. “Yodelemort shut the hell up i need totech these fuckers.” Qurl whispered to is fucking boyfriend. “Srry baby but i want to talk to u” volde answrred, crying. “I’m srry voley but i got teACH RIGHT NOW.”

Aftwer classroom eded qurl left to his personal quarters. “Alright voldy we are alone jow” Qurl statede. “Good, now unwrap me u fucktard.” Voldy demanded Wurller qucik;y unwraoped his head, letting boldemore see final. “Thank u babbyb i need to sethe light jk i like the dark .” voldemort saidin his poetic way. “Ur so edgy and cute voldemort, thats why i luv eyo6.” quril swooned, kissing his finger then put finger on voldemor lip. “ILOVE IT WHEN YOU KIS ME WURILE.: VO.LDEMORET SAID hppuly. Qurrly took out his u-no-what and showed it to u-know-wholmao. “Whoa thr wurl ur fucking retated, back off with that gay shit.” voldemort exclaimed because he wasnt gay oranything shm. “But voldey i though u loved me?” quirled starte to cry. “I do url but im not cat.” voleomort was confused with sexureality. “I loveu to voldemort, but i also love getting the mad pussy.” Qurl though of hermons sweet sweet pus. “Ew wur stop u fuggin pedofle im turning u into the demontes at azban.” voldemort was desgutsed. “Volde if u turn me in then ull be tgurned on too.” wurled reasoned. “Voldemort kissed queld on the lipand said “i was just kidding u shold bang hemon so we both bag germon.  
“ volfe u want a thesime??” qurl asked. “Nou fat fuck i wan hermion pussy.” voldemort made qurlle slaphimself on the bootay. “Olay voldemort, olay,”


End file.
